


Similar Features

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surrogate is sought, but all does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Features

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snape 100 community on LJ. Challenge: _In the Eye of the Beholder: Write a Pairing from the HP Beholder exchange._

The first time, he thinks it will all be the same in the dark. Hands and beard and voice. Nearly so.

But it isn't. Instead, it's a narrow, creaky bed above the pub. A coarse, urgent touch and muttered cursing in his ear. The smell of whisky, and the rough rub of cheap sheets, and dark bruises on his hips in the shape of fingertips.

Afterwards, he lies awake, sore and satisfied—an arm wrapped firmly around his middle.

It's several weeks before Severus goes back to the Hog's Head, but when he does, he knows exactly what he's getting.


End file.
